The Van Guys Jin, Hurly & Miles
by Marla's Lost
Summary: What were Jin, Hurley and Miles doing after Sayid was shot by Roger Linus? The story focuses on our three players during the last minutes before The Incident. My first story - please be kind


**What were Jin, Hurley and Miles doing after Sayid was shot by Roger Linus?**

(_I am new to Fanfic and this is my first story - at the end of The Incident we were left wondering what happened to Hurley, Miles and Jin and where did they put Sayid? This is my version of what happened_.)

Jin, Miles and Hurley drive up in the DHARMA bus, opening the door to the injured Sayid being supported by Jack. Jin orders the duo to get in and Jack shouts to Hurley, "Drive!" As they drive off, a bullet shatters the van's rear windshield. Hurley steers off the road and into the jungle. In the passenger seat, hot and sweating with the humidity, Miles wipes the sweat from his eyes and does a double take at the package in Sayid's lap. "Er…. is that a bomb?"

Hurley's eyes widen and Jin's mouth fall open but Jack only speaks to Sayid. "Try not to move - I need to stop the bleeding."

Concerned with a bomb exploding in the backseat, Hurley looks in the rear view mirror. "What's going on back there? Is Sayid okay?

Jack gives Hurley a piercing look in the mirror, "Does he look okay? Just keep your eyes on the dam road!" Miles and Jin look at Sayid who is propped against the back of the seat obviously in a terrible amount of pain. Hurley however has his own plans, "Ah, guys... let's pull over."

Miles can't believe the curly headed driver, "And get shot?" He echoes Jack's demand, "Just drive!"

"I don't know where we're going!!" Hurley explains.

Jack briefly looks out the window to get his bearings. "The Swan site. Head to the Swan."

Hurley continues driving, "Why do you want to go there? If Sayid's shot, shouldn't we...."

Jack's voice was brimming with frustration. "Hurley, if you want to save Sayid, take us to the Swan." Hurley decided not to question Jack, "The Swan it is."

Jin grabbed the back of the seat as the ride started to get bumpy and asks, "Jack, what's at the Swan?"

Jack looked up from Sayid's bleeding wound, "I think I found a way to get you back to your wife. So hold on."

Hurley punched the gas and the van sped further into the jungle. They were about five minutes away from the Swan and Sayid groaned loudly. "Jack, you can't stop the bleeding." Jack looked around the van for anything that could help staunch flow of blood from the gun shot. He looked at Jin, "I need fresh dressing."

Miles piped up, "Jack! So this bomb is supposed to what… blow us back in time?" Jack looked up and smiled thinly - it was a scary smile as he said, "We're not going back in time."

Miles scoffed, "Right, because that would be ridiculous."

Sayid spoke softly but still in great pain, "I need to modify the bomb. I can make it so it detonates on impact. Jack, we need to be there at the moment of the Incident, or all this will be for nothing."

The van quietly rolled to a stop. Jack looked at the driver, "Why the hell are we stopping?" Hurley pointed out the windshield, "That's why."

Kate, Sawyer and Juliet are standing in front of the bus with guns and a determined look on their faces. Jack gets out of the van and approaches the trio.

Miles and Jin can see a heated argument brewing with Sawyer and Jack. The two men stalk off into the jungle and disappear.

Hurley turns around in his seat and says to no one in particular, "Don't worry, dude. Everything'll be fine when Jack changes the future... or the past… One of those." Now he wondered which one it was himself!

Miles looks at Jin. "I don't think your buddy's gonna make it." Sayid groans and Jin replies determinedly, "He'll make it."

Miles helps Jin lay Sayid against the back of the van. Miles figured it had to be more comfortable than the cramped confines of the Dharma vehicle.

A few minutes went by and Jack comes stalking back to the van his face bloodied and bruised. Hurley was shocked by the amount of blood on Jack's clothing, "Dude, what happened to your face?"

Jack tried to dismiss the whole fight with Sawyer and not get the van guys involved, "Nothing, we were just up on a ridge where we could look down into the Swan. There's steam coming up from the drill site." Jack dropped down at the back of the van and softly sighed at Sayid's pending fate. Jack hands his gun to Hurley as he gives Sayid a drink of water.

Jin stands guard while Hurley and Jack tend to the injured man. Jack looks at Sayid, Miles and Hurley. "Something just happened down there - They hit something. It's time for me to go."

Sayid seemed confident as he said, "It's all set to go. Remember, be careful. It's rigged to explode on impact. According to Faraday's plan, you must get the bomb as close as you can to the source of electromagnetism."

Kate comes around from the back of the van and helps Jack put on the backpack containing the bomb. Jack looks defeated but says, "Sayid, this is gonna work. And it'll save ya."

Sayid looks at Jin who is changing his bloodied bandages. "Nothing can save me."

Sawyer watches as Jack starts his short trek to the Swan. "See ya in Los Angeles." he hollers.

Miles looked at the tired faces of Juliet, Sawyer, Hurley, Jin and the injured Sayid. Miles, the ever so snarky personality that always makes sense, says, "Can I ask you something, LaFleur?"

Sawyer growls and replies, "There ain't no more LaFleur, Enos. Go ahead, shoot."

Miles just lays his cards on the table, "Has it occurred to any of you that your buddy's actually gonna _cause_ the thing he says he's trying to prevent? Perhaps that little nuke IS the incident? So maybe the best thing to do... is nothing?"

There is a moment of silence as everyone thinks about what Miles just said. Miles only smirks. "I'm glad you all thought this through."

Moments later the group hears the sound of a car approaching. Kate kneels at the edge of the jungle and sees Phil driving a jeep with three goons. Juliet asks what's going on. Jin recognizes the jeep. "It's Phil – that's the road to the Swan. Radzinsky must have called them.

Kate gasped, "If they see Jack, they're gonna kill him."

Sawyer looks at Juliet and says, "What do you think, Blondie?"

Juliet simply replies, "Live together, die alone." She looks to the group and smiles sadly.

In the background an alarm begins blaring and Hurley could hear some men shouting indistinctly. Miles walks over by Kate who was watching Jack climbing down towards a water tank. He could hear his father shout, "We need to be getting people away from here!" Miles looks toward the top of the drill site where Chang was pointing and said, "You, on top of the scaffolding. Go now!" No one seemed to care what Dr Chang said.

Alarm continued blaring as Phil spotted Jack at the water tank. Phil cried, "There!" and Jack was nearly shot as a bullet ricocheted off the side of the mountain. The security team and Radzinsky were playing Three Stooges with shouts of "Get him – Flank him - Get him now!"

The group looked at each other; Hurley gave the last bottle of water to Sayid and said, "Sorry, dude but we gotta go!"

All of a sudden the blue Dharma van was flying down the narrow road with Sawyer, Jin, Juliet and Miles springing from the doors, fully armed. One of the guards aims to take a shot but Jin shoots first and kills the security guard. Kate shoots another guard from the shotgun seat of the van.

Sawyer sees the opportunity he's been waiting for and grabs Phil pressing a gun to his head. James had been waiting for this moment since Phil slapped Juliet back at the security room. He growls, "Drop it, Phil, or you're a dead man!"

Taking a deep breath and regaining a small amount of common sense; Phil answer back, "Okay, okay."

Sawyer hisses and presses the gun harder against, "Tell 'em to put their guns down Phil."

Phil is almost frantic and shouts "Drop the guns! Drop the guns!" Drilling noises continue in the background making it difficult to be heard.

Sawyer yells, "All right, you can come out now, Doc!" Sawyer cocks his gun next to Phil's ear and shouts to Jack, "Hurry up and do your business."

Miles looks from Jin to Pierre. Alarms are blaring and panic is looming around the drill site. Pierre looks at one of the engineers and shouts the order, "Turn that damn thing off" There is some clicking of switches but the drilling and buzzing and alarms continue.

Pierre asks, "What's the matter?" There is some loud hisses and clicking. Suddenly Dr Chang shouts, "It won't shut down!"

Sweaty and tense, Sawyer yells back, "Why not?" Radzinsky gives Sawyer a confident grin that Sawyer wishes he could smack off that rat's face.

Pierre exclaims, "Something's pulling the drill down. We hit the pocket!"

Hurley watches as Kate, Juliet, Miles and Jin keep guard on the Dharma men as Jack makes his way to the drill spot. Sawyer warns Jack, "Hurry up, Doc! What are you waiting for?! Drop it!" Hurley holds his breath as he sees Jack release the bomb and it falls into the abyss.

Kate and Juliet have their eyes closed anticipating the explosion. Hurley covers his ears – Jack watches the bomb fall not knowing what to expect. Yet the drilling continues.

Minutes pass as nothing happens.

Sawyer sighs; "This don't look like LAX."

Hurley chuckles and Miles rolls his eyes and then all of a sudden it was like the earth was pulled off kilter. Metal scaffolding began bending and buckling. A loud buzzing emanating from the well could be felt and heard. Hurley knew this was not good. "Dude, we should not be here."

Steam hissed from the pipes and more metal groaned as the scaffold started to lean; beams and extruded metals toppled the scaffolding, falling to the ground. Suddenly Pierre cried out as a steel beam fell and trapped his arm against the edge of the well.

Miles shouted, "Dad!" as he ran to help free his father from an impending death. There was another loud crash and Kate yelled to Jack. Jack turns to see Kate running towards him when he is hit in the head with a flying tool box. Jack drops to the ground unconscious like a rag doll.

Miles, covered in his father's blood shouts, "Get away from here! Get as far away from here as you can!" Pierre cradles his injured arm and runs from the site. Miles watches until his dad is at a safe distance then he and Jin run towards the van to take cover from the flying pipes and debris.

Phil picks up a rifle and attempt to shoot Sawyer when he is impaled by a ¾ inch piece of rebar. Hurley watches helplessly as a length of chain is pulled towards the hole catching Juliet in the path and drags her with it.

Jin hears Juliet's cries for help and motions to Sawyer to head for the well. Kate sees Juliet go over the lip and screams for Sawyer. Hurley sees James reach in the hole and grab Juliet by the arm and he says, "Where do you think you're going, Blondie?"

The van trio hears Sawyer yelling to Kate, "Help me get those chains off" and into the well he is telling Juliet to hold on.

Hurley is silently praying that those cursed numbers are not carved on a wall somewhere in that deep hole. Sawyer is telling Juliet to hold on and she's crying that she can't. Jin wants to help his friend but the magnetized well is still pulling metal junk and debris toward Kate and Sawyer.

Jack pulls himself up off the ground holding his aching head. He hears Kate sobbing that she can't reach her. He wonders who she is talking about.

Hurley wipes a tear as he hears Sawyer crying, "Don't you leave me!" Hurley can hear Juliet sobbing, "I love you!" Sawyer begs her, "No, you don't let go."

Sawyer almost screams, "No! No! Don't let go. Juliet! No!" The loud buzzing and magnetic whining continues while Kate tries to save Sawyer from getting pulled in after Juliet.

Miles can only look at his boss who is nearly broken with grief, not hearing or seeing what's happening around him. There is no way he can help Juliet.

Kate is telling Sawyer they have to go. Miles agrees and motions for Hurley to start the van. Kate tries to break through to Sawyer. "Sawyer, it's going down! This thing is gonna go! You have to let it go." Kate tries to be gentle. "We have to go. This thing is going to blow at any second."

Sawyer just cries, "No!"

Kate sees that Jack is almost standing now. "Jack! Jack, help me get him off." The buzzing and droning continue to surround them as the pair physically pull Sawyer to safety back at the van.

In the next instant, it's as if the island is funneling anything metal into the well. Jin and Miles stare in disbelief as they watch the generators and Radzinsky's jeep get pulled by the magnetism. Adding to the shock of what was happening was the mental image of their beloved Juliet lying at the bottom of the metal graveyard.

Sawyer covers his face with his hands. Hurley, not knowing how to comfort him, puts a warm hand on James' shoulder, "Dude that was so not cool. Man, I'm sorry." In a rare moment of weakness, Sawyer allowed his friend to comfort him.

Kate and Jack watched dumbfounded as more metallic objects crash and are squeezed into the remaining open mouth of the well. Miles whispered to his friend, "Juliet, I'm so sorry."

Jin, unshed tears in his eyes, blinked and felt his friend's loss. What if that had been Sun, how would he feel? Sawyer loved Juliet with all of his heart and they spent the last three years together on this island to have her life end like this?

Why Jack?

In the next moment it didn't matter anymore as the world exploded into a white nothing.


End file.
